


Big Bird and Everyday Life

by wolfpawz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, M/M, One Shot, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: Therion and Alfyn are running for their lives. Alfyn is a clumsy boy. Need to get to friends as fast as possible. Yeah





	Big Bird and Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea so don't judge. This was so much fun, I love it.

Therion and Alfyn were on the move.  They were being chased by a big bird.  Just another day exploring the world and being chased by a live animal that wants to kill you.  The two were running as fast as a cheetah, and they had to try not to bump into one another since the walls of the cave were so close together.  It was a miracle that the bird was able to keep up with them. Alfyn was holding a dagger, while Therion was holding a blade that appeared to be half his size from far away.

“How are we going to lose the dang bird?!” cried Alfyn, panting.

Therion gritted his teeth. “I don’t know. If you hadn’t stepped on his tail in the first place we wouldn’t be in this mess! But since we are, do you have any spells or potions that can slow him down? You did that before to save my life, which you honestly didn’t have to do.” Therion glanced behind him.  The bird was slowly gaining on them. The mighty bird gave a loud shriek, which shook the walls and almost shook loose boulders. Seeing that, they ran even faster. Alfyn turned to Therion. 

“No, I used it all up then. Though I am sure that Cyrus or Olberic has some.” he said.

Therion grunted and shook his head in dismay. 

“Lucky for you, I talked to the others and they all have a first aid kit and some supplies to help us get rid of any creatures that come our way.” Therion said.

Alfyn sighed in relief.  Lately Therion has been trying to protect him more, probably because he was so clumsy.  Like it was waiting for a que, Alfyn tripped on a rock that he swore wasn’t there a second ago.  He grunted in pain and turned to face Big Birb, who’s beady eyes were staring down at him. Alfyn glared the bird.

“So are you going to eat me or what?” he said, trying to look intimidating but failing horribly.  It recalled to him that Therion had disappeared. 

_ Great, he ditched me. _

Big Birb blinked and shrieked loudly in his face.  Alfyn whipped the gunk off of his face. 

“Uhh, gross.” he cringed. 

Loud footsteps came thundering down the cave alley.  Big Birb looked up, which gave Alfyn enough time to get away from the bird. 

“We’re coming Alfyn!” called the voice of God (of course not, it’s Therion’s voice).  One after another, Alfyn’s best friends in the whole wide world came charging through.  H’aanit lunged at Big Birb’s head. Ophilia, Primrose and Tressa attacked its feet, and Olberic and Cyrus went for the stomach.  Therion ran over to Alfyn, a deeply concerned look on his face. 

“I thought you ditched me.” said Alfyn, cringing in pain. 

Therion laughed. “Now why would I leave the one person in the world that I care so much about? I got some help, aren’t you happy?” he asked.

Alfyn grunted. “I would be if you could help clean up my injury.” he gestured to his leg, where a large gash ran down his leg. 

Therion took out a first aid kit and started to clean up the wound.  In the background, Big Birb feel over and shrieked one last time. Alfyn looked at Therion. 

“How bad is it?” he asked. 

Therion shrugged. “It’s not the bad. I just need to put a bandaid on it, er, several bandaids.” As he started to put the bandages on Alfyn, the rest of the gang gathered around the two.  They all looked like they had gotten a little beaten up, but luckily not nearly as bad as Alfyn.

“Is he okay?” Primrose asked Therion.

Therion nodded. “Just a scratch. Nothing to worry about.” he said.

Alfyn laughed. “Yeah, just a scratch.” he said, clear sarasim in his voice.  Therion and looked at Alfyn, and Alfyn looked at Therion. They smiled at one another.  The rest shifted uncomfortably, sensing that the two bois wanted time alone. 

“We’ll just...go then.” said Olberic.  One after the other, they left back to the camp.  Therion and Alfyn watched them go. Alfyn cleared his throat.  Therion turned to Alfyn and knelt down beside his friend. Therion started to pack up the first aid kit.  Alfyn cleared his throat again. Therion shoot Alfyn an exasperated glance. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Could you help me stand up? I’d like to head back to camp but…” Alfyn gestured to his leg.  Therion sighed and put away the kit. He’ll just be returning the favour from so long ago. Alfyn took Therion’s hand, and they both grunted in effort to help the other out.  Once Alfyn had his arm around Therion’s hand, they started to walk. Alfyn smiled at Therion.

“Thank you. For helping me.” said Alfyn, a look of gratitude on his face.  Therion blushed. 

“Aww, it’s nothing. Just helping a friend out is all.” he said, looking away from Alfyn.

Alfyn smiled and elbowed his friend.  Therion grunted. 

“I’m Sirius.  I’m glad you are helping me.” Alfyn now blushed.  Therion looked at Alfyn. 

“You’re welcome.” he said. 

They continued to walk on in silence.  Then Therion turned to Alfyn and kissed him, and the two stopped in their tracks.  Alfyn slowly pulled away, not wanting it to stop. 

“W-what was that for?” he stammered.

Therion smiled. “I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

They kissed again.  Alfyn pulled apart again.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
